desert paths
by The Other Problem
Summary: Obi-Wan has strange visions, Qui-Gon is a Good Dad, and Shmi is mysterious. Scenes from an alternate universe.
1. Chapter 1

"But where will we go?" the queen's commander is saying. "We can't just land on any random planet, word will reach the Trade Federation in no time – "

"Tatooine," says Obi-Wan, suddenly. Qui-Gon recognizes the glazed look in those blue-green eyes, and moves to stand closer to his apprentice.

"Excuse me?" the commander says.

Obi-Wan seems ready to hurtle through the hull and across hyperspace, so Qui-Gon lays a hand on the young man's shoulder. "We can land on Tatooine," Obi-Wan says.

"An Outer Rim planet?" asks one of the pilots.

"The Trade Federation has no influence there," Qui-Gon says. "It is also famous for its markets, boasting a variety of goods cobbled together from all corners of the galaxy. We might be able to find the necessary components we need."

The talk picks up, gaining momentum now that there is a plan of action. Qui-Gon excuses himself and his padawan. The door hisses shut behind them and the voices cut off, leaving the two Jedi in a silent hallway.

"Are you alright?" Qui-Gon asks Obi-Wan in undertone.

"I feel the future closing in, Master," replies Obi-Wan, equally as quiet. "Whatever it is on Tatooine – it will change everything."

Qui-Gon allows Obi-Wan a glimpse of the gravity he places on Obi-Wan's vague warning. "I will keep that in mind," he says.

Obi-Wan smiles, and his thankfulness is clear on his face and between their bond.

* * *

Qui-Gon doesn't so much as find Anakin Skywalker as he is whacked over the head by the boy's powerful Force signature.

 _How did we miss you,_ Qui-Gon thinks, as the boy drags them to his home, chattering all the way. Then he meets the mother's dark eyes, reads the slant of her mouth, and understands.

"Who is the father?" he asks her.

"There is no father," says Shmi, and her mind is a durasteel wall, a fortress, an endless chasm, the unchartable desert plains of the planet they stand on.

Qui-Gon inclines his head and does not comment further.

Padme and Anakin are quick to establish a rapport with one another. It is all very charming to watch – Padme and Anakin are alike in temparament for all that their history is as different as different gets, dragging out unexpected aspects of their personality. The Force itself seems watchful of them.

Then Anakin offers to help by entering the pod race, much to Padme's horror and Shmi's quiet consternation, and Qui-Gon, against all sanity, accepts.

He comms Obi-Wan later that night. "There is a boy," he says. "His name is Anakin Skywalker."

Miles away, Obi-Wan has to sag against the chair, and the Force seems to be laughing, although Obi-Wan has no idea what the joke is.

"He is very strong in the Force," Qui-Gon continues. "Is he what you're looking for, padawan?"

"Anakin," says Obi-Wan, testing the name. "I think so, Master."

Qui-Gon catches a silent figure at the corner of his eye, and turns his head fully to meet Shmi's gaze.

"That is your apprentice," she says.

"A moment, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon tells the comm. Then, to Shmi, "Yes, I am talking to my padawan."

"About Anakin."

"Yes, about Anakin."

Shmi draws nearer. She is unreadable, and Qui-Gon has to resist the urge to turn the commlink away, to keep this strange woman away from his apprentice. "Padawan, my name is Shmi Skywalker. I am Anakin's mother."

"Hello, Ms. Shmi. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi."

She is quiet for a moment. "I know your voice," she says. "God help me, I wish I didn't. But I do. You're going to take my son, you're going to make him yours."

"Shmi – " Qui-Gon starts.

"No," says Obi-Wan, "but perhaps I'll be his, in time."

* * *

A/N: Maybe I'll write more for this AU later.


	2. Chapter 2

"What was that, Padawan?" Qui-Gon asks – demands, in fact – after Tatooine is merely a fading speck and a sand-scorched memory.

Obi-Wan places a gentling hand over his Master's, the one curled tight around his upper arm, but Qui-Gon does not falter.

"You are not to belong to _anyone_."

"Master – "

" _Obi-Wan_."

Qui-Gon's tone stops him short. He meets Qui-Gon's eyes. They are fervent, and afraid, and frighteningly vulnerable. Obi-Wan aches, past his flesh into his bones into his soul, but he does not know why.

Obi-Wan finds does not know a lot of things, lately.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon says again, softer this time, and he breaths in, out, in. "After all this, come back to me?"

Obi-Wan nods, because that seems to be the right answer, but something in Qui-Gon's expression twists. His Master steps back, and there is a moment their eyes meet, before Qui-Gon leaves.

In the space and the silence, Anakin's presence rings clearly. Obi-Wan tries not to listen.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry it's so short. Next chap will be longer, probably.


End file.
